


Gambling on Affection

by Silver_Eternity



Series: Unconventional Relationships (OP) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (Not THAT old), Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Older Characters, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Eternity/pseuds/Silver_Eternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello everyone....this is one of my favorite OTPs for One Piece, DonCroc, and while they don't go all the way yet, they do in the sequel, never fear.  I wrote it with some prodding on a livestream and it does get down-and-dirty because I do so love hypnotizing my audience with my pronz.  Anyway, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambling on Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will had any part of ownership over One Piece or it's characters. Believe me, if I owned it, there would be a lot more Marine Admirals dying and a lot more openly yaoi relationships.  
> Shichibukai = Pirate Lords/ Seven Warlords of the Sea  
> Names of all Pirate Lords at time of this fic: Donquixote Doflamingo, Dracule Mihawk, Boa Hancock, Bartholomew Kuma, Jinbe, Gekko Moriah, and Crocodile  
> Devil Fruit: bestows one particular power on the person who eats it, comes in three 'types' (Logia, Zoan, and Pharmacacia); power is canceled out by seawater/seastone and the user weakened, often to lethal weakness, thus causing the nickname 'anchor' for Devil Fruit users.  
> Relevant Devil Fruits:  
> Donquixote Doflamingo - name and limits of devil fruit unknown; uses 'strings' to physically manipulate people and can turn them to razor wire in order to slice, often combined with psychological manipulation to make his 'puppet' more amusing.  
> Crocodile - Sand-Sand fruit, Logia class. Can manipulate sand and remove moisture from things and people; training evolved to such a strength that he can create his own desert on a whim by removing all moisture from surrounding environment until turns into sand. Weakness is all water, not just seawater (sand + water = mud).

Crocodile had just been initiated into the Shichibukai.  The meeting had ended nearly five minutes ago and he had watched the others trickle out of the room, or more like slither and glide in Mihawk’s and Moriya’s case, but he remained seated, slowly finishing off his cigar.  It gave him an excuse to continue sitting there to take in the reality of his new situation, that he was indeed a Pirate Lord.  That he was allied with the government and his bounty had been suspended.  After clawing his way up in the world for years, after working and slaving for so long, he’d achieved a position of true _power_.  True, he’d had to pretend to sell his soul to those useless Marine dogs to do it, but he had power now… and it was worth it.  Besides, he wouldn’t be watched too closely, as they would expect him to be on his best behavior.  Crushing the stub left in the ashtray, he sighed out the last lazy swirl of smoke and watched it rise, twisting, before standing and pulling on his coat, somehow managing to make even the simple action look regal.  Being as elegant and regal as possible came naturally to him, simply part of his personality after such long practice.  It had been hard, in the beginning, but that was simply because he hadn’t been accustomed to such fine things as he was now used to or the responsibilities and expected behaviors that came along with it.  Of course, becoming a country’s hero had shown him that image was important, even to people who claimed it didn’t matter.  
  
Being a hero in a desert country, actually, had been child’s play for a man of his abilities- the entirety of the environment was completely to his advantage!  Really, it was hardly enough to break a sweat even in the sweltering heat, considering.  Of course, considering his weakness, the desert was quite the ideal place…whether to be hero or villain; he could use any attack of his choice and mummify all who stood in his way amid the sand and arid dryness.  The only drawback of being admired was the need to take more frequent, primarily daily, baths.  He was most vulnerable while bathing, and to have to be that vulnerable once per day made him uneasy.  He guarded his secret dearly, with his life, lest some unknown enemy attempt to ta advantage of it.  Gliding to the door, he was surprised to see one of the other pirate lords, Donquixote Doflamingo, waiting for him just outside the doorway, his ten-foot frame leaning casually against the wall, ever-present grin stretched wide across his face.  It was quite a sight to see, and though he did not show it, he was admittedly quite surprised.  He thought it best to acknowledge the senior shichibukai and nodded deferentially to him, making effort not to react when his grin got impossibly, and disturbingly, wider.  
  
“Good evening, Doflamingo.  Dare I be so arrogant as to think that perhaps you stayed behind to speak to me?”  The man in the feathered coat giggled- an oddly chilling sound.  One would assume such a large and strong male giggling like a small child would be amusing, but it was much more frightening than it was funny.  
  
“Of course I stayed back to talk to you!  You’re the newest member of our little powwow, after all,” his voice dropped half an octave and gained a purr that made the hair on the back of Crocodile’s neck stand on end, “I believe you deserve a proper _initiation_.”  Crocodile tried not to shudder.  It wouldn’t be dignified and he got the impression that the birdlike man was analyzing him like a predator and would jump on the sign of weakness.   
  
“I am flattered,” he said cautiously, “but perhaps I would be expected to prove myself first, before getting such an…initiation.”  
  
If there hadn’t been purple glass in the way, Crocodile would have sworn Doflamingo raked his eyes over his body.  “Oh, no, no proving needed…not to me, anyway.  C’mere, I’ll walk you.”  
  
Crocodile couldn’t stop his body from stiffening when the much larger man laid an arm around his shoulders.  He desperately wanted to shrug it off, but he didn’t dare.  Not only was the man physically stronger, he now had an arm in perfect position to choke him.  Offending him right now was a very bad idea.  “I know the way back to my ship perfectly fine, Doflamingo.”  
  
The man giggled yet again.  “Oh, call me Don, and I know you can make it back to _your_ ship just fine, but that’s not where we’re going.”  
  
Crocodile’s stomach dropped to his knees, but he forced his voice to remain steady.  “Then might I inquire as to where ‘we’… _are_ going?”  
  
A big hand scratched gently at his hair.  Don knew exactly what he was doing- Crocodile was fresh, and most importantly, not used to him yet.  This wouldn’t work once the older Lord had adapted to Donflamingo’s extravagant and flamboyant nature.  He liked to play, and he loved things that were interesting, and Crocodile looked like he was not going to become old hat anytime soon.  Even that lovely golden hook of his intrigued Don to an almost alarming degree; he wanted to fondle and stroke it.  He was using himself and Crocodile’s unfamiliarity to basically bully him into going along with his plans, and once he had him in his ship there would be little the other man could do to get away from him.  Oh, wait, he’d spoken too soon- he could hear the soft _shff shff_ sand made, and glancing out of the corner of his eye he could see that the elder man was discreetly trying to turn to sand and slip away.  Having prepared for that in the short amount of time he’d waited for Crocodile to exit the meeting room, he pulled out the barrel of water he’d hidden in his coat (the fluffy feathers were amazingly good for hiding things, even rather large things, and once it was hidden among them there was no way to get them out because the only one with a long enough reach was Don himself) and, without warning, dumped it over the other shichibukai’s head.  “Naughty naughty, Mr. Crocodile.  I haven’t used _my_ powers, so I’m afraid I’m not going to let you use yours either.”  
  
Crocodile swallowed hard.  How did this man know his weakness?!  _Nobody_ knew his weakness!  Thoroughly alarmed now, he meekly let the larger man direct him, though he made sure to keep his chin high and his walk smooth, regality in every inch of his bearing and body.  If nothing else, he still had his pride, and he intended to keep it alive and strong for as long as possible.  Don, who appeared amused, let him, running a hand through the wet locks of his hair again.  
  
“Am I allowed to know what the initiation is, or is it part of my trial not to know?”  
  
Doflamingo saw no harm in answering as he guided the smaller up the gangplank to his ship.  “Oh, it’s quite simple.  I’m going to do my best to seduce you.  If you succeed in resisting, I’ll simply have to try again next time we meet.  If I succeed in seduction, then you are officially going to be dealing with my advances for the rest of your life.  Either way, you will be a complete and initiated Shichibukai and either way I’m not going to be leaving you one for a _very_ long time.”  
  
Crocodile glared at him.  “And this is your typical initiation, is it?”  
  
Don licked his lips.  “Oh goodness no.  I made an exception for you.  After all, throwing you overboard and seeing if you survive is out of the question, and making you fight your first mate wouldn’t be half so pleasurable and entertaining~!”  
  
That made Crocodile falter, almost tripping as Doflamingo continued to pull him along, deeper and deeper into the ship.  Throw him overboard?  He was a devil fruit user, an anchor!  And forcing him to fight Mrs. All-Sunday?  He truly wasn’t sure who would win that one, without the desert to aid him.  And surely it wouldn’t be _so_ difficult to refuse the advances of such a boorish, strange man…particularly since it appeared he believed using devil fruit abilities would be ‘cheating’ at this little ‘initiation game’ and thus would not be forcing him in any way.  All he would have to do was wait ten minutes, get up, and walk out…right?  
  
Don opened the door to his personal cabin and laughed when Crocodile cringed.  Yes, it was decorated entirely in shades of red, and pink, and purple.  And he was used to that reaction, too.  But it wasn’t his fault- it was his eyes.  But that was for another time.  When Crocodile knew him better.  When he had time to take his time with the smaller man- but now, now he had to move fast.  He didn’t know how short of a timer Crocodile had set in his mind, but whatever it was couldn’t have been very long and he had to get to work.  He pushed Crocodile gently onto the couch and knelt in front of him, putting them eye-to-eye.  
  
Crocodile was taken by surprise, but couldn’t honestly say he was too uncomfortable.  If anything, being on eye-level with Doflamingo put him slightly more at ease…and if he felt too threatened he could knee him in the chin.  Crossing one leg over the other at the knee, as he preferred to do, he calmly settled both his hook and his hand in his lap and gave Donquixote a level stare.  
  
Don grinned wider and crossed his arms over Crocodile’s raised knees, resting his chin on them.  In this position, though his back was horribly hunched, he was even lower than the other- it would make him feel more in control and comfortable.  It was all going to plan so far.  “So.  Ever been propositioned by a man before, Crocodile?”  His voice purred over the smaller man’s name.  He couldn’t help it- his tongue naturally liked to roll over that short collection of syllables.  They were just so alluring, like the man they were attached to.  
  
The younger man shivered as his name rolled off the other Pirate Lord’s tongue like a delicacy, like his own tongue rolled over chocolate and fine wine.  “I cannot say that I have, particularly by a man of your…considerable stature.”  
  
The blonde burst out laughing, and hard.  “Oh, I do _love_ the way you choose your words so carefully!  I honestly can’t be sure whether you meant ‘stature’ as in my physical size, or my position as a Shichibukai!”  
  
Crocodile simply gave him a tight smile.  “Indeed.”  
  
Don couldn’t resist.  He leaned up and kissed Crocodile on the bridge of his nose, right over his scar.  The older man flinched back, but he was already sitting back against the couch and had nowhere to go.  Don’s grin, for once, lessened slightly.  “…Does it still ache?  I’m sorry.”  
  
Crocodile waved him off with a sigh.  “It no longer hurts; there is no need to apologize.  You simply startled me.”  Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad after all…if nothing else, Doflamingo seemed eager to accommodate him.  
  
Don paused, then slowly leaned back in and kissed it again, starting on his right cheek and kissing his way all across it to the other cheek, gentle and slow so as not to startle him again.  Through his glasses, he could see Crocodile’s eyes fall half-lidded in part pleasure, part wonder as the bigger man worshipped and soothed the scar that had long healed.  
  
Crocodile couldn’t stop the shiver this time.  He couldn’t.  The scar tissue was suddenly sensitive; it had never been before but under Dofla- …under _Don’s_ administrations it was suddenly sensitive and it felt _so good_ when he kissed and licked at it like that.  
  
Don wasn’t even sure why he was doing this, other than Crocodile seemed to like it and he wanted to.  He was dropping soft kitten-licks onto the other man’s face between equally soft kisses, all of it concentrated on his scar.  He didn’t know why.  Hell, he’d never liked scars- reminded him too much of the ones decorating his back and especially the backs of his legs and shoulders.  But for some reason, he was damn near _compelled_ to lavish gentle attentions on the new shichibukai’s scar.  Of course, with the reactions it got him, he really didn’t have a reason to _stop_ …  
  
Crocodile began to squirm against the couch, shuddering and shaking.  He couldn’t stop- and he desperately wanted to.  How had he ever thought resisting the advances of a much stronger, more experienced person, no matter how young or rude or crass or even insane he was, would be easy?  Doflamingo obviously knew what the hell he was doing, and he was helpless against it.  Parts of his body that had lain dormant for years were suddenly waking up, and with a vengeance.  His chest ached, especially the two points of his nipples as Don’s feathers brushed against them through his shirt and vest.  His groin throbbed, and he hadn’t even been touched there yet!  And his lips, oh, his lips _burned_ for want of the touch of another pair.  He was seriously starting to consider hooking the bigger man’s shoulder and yanking him down just to soothe the ache, to quench the fire that was not only burning inside of him, but on the outside too.  
  
Carefully, Doflamingo reached for the scarf tied at Crocodile’s neck, gently taking the blood-red fabric in hand and untying it, slipping it off of him, and letting it drape over the back of the couch, where his own coat soon followed.  It seemed to be received well enough, so he applied his mouth to the other man’s neck as he eased his coat, heavy and furred, off his shoulders to join the pink feathered one.  At last, he received a low groan, quickly muffled, low in Crocodile’s throat.  He resisted the urge to laugh dementedly- _it was working!_  
  
At last, the newly inducted Pirate Lord couldn’t take it.  His body was afire!  Like hell was he letting the man do this to him and not even getting a goddamn _kiss_!  Using his hook, he snagged the man’s arm (his neck was too thick to safely maneuver his hook around without stabbing him) and dragged him up.  “You missed a spot,” he scolded softly, voice dangerous and dark.  He sounded like he was in control- and that somehow comforted him.  
  
Don’s lips spread wide to show his teeth as he grinned.  “So I did, my dear Crocodile…I should have known better.  Crocs are known to bite when you miss their favorite spots.”  He lowered his head and kissed him, without inhibitions or reservations, hands already slipping the undone vest over Crocodile’s shoulders.  
  
By the time the kiss was finished, and with it most of his breath stolen, Crocodile blinked in surprise when he found himself half naked.  His clothes were on the nearby arm of the couch, so they weren’t far, but how had Don got them off without him noticing?  And for that matter, why hadn’t he felt it?  It was the oddest thing, really.  If nothing else, he should have felt the breeze in the room, but he hadn’t noticed a thing until he saw the bigger man’s hand trailing down his bare chest and stomach.  Abruptly, he realized he was losing.  _Losing_.  Him, a Shichibukai!  Crocodile, Hero of Alabasta, was losing to a man ten feet tall wearing _pink feathers_!  It was a disgrace!  He started squirming again, trying to get away for the third time that night.  He didn’t even consider turning to sand- not because he thought Don had another barrel of water waiting (though it was entirely possible) but because it would violate the rules of the game.  If he was losing the game, to win he’d have to play by the rules set down for him.  It wasn’t even a conscious thought.  
  
Don felt the change immediately- this wasn’t just uncomfortable squirming, or playful, or even lustful, this was ‘stop-touching-me- _now_ ’ panicked squirming.  His little playmate was once again trying in earnest to get away.  He tried to soothe him, backing off and resting his hands on the bent knees that had slowly spread to allow him between them while they kissed.  “Something the matter?”  
  
Crocodile didn’t want to lose.  He didn’t want to give in, but if he just bolted he’d lose anyway, running like a coward, and he was _not_ a coward.  He desperately searched his mind for a good excuse, a reason why he could reasonably flee and Doflamingo would have to let him go.  After a little blind groping, he found what he believed would be adequate.  Those sunglasses!  They completely hid his eyes, hid his intent and never let Croc know where he was looking, what he was noticing.  And even though they were indoors, and had been for a while, he’d made no move to remove them.  “I don’t feel comfortable with anyone when I can’t see their eyes, and I am particularly not comfortable allowing a man who, for all I know, is some sort of spy to touch me when all I know of his eyes are purple glass.”  
  
“Oh.”  Don blinked- if that was really all the problem was, fine.  He wasn’t the one who had a problem with his eyes, it was the rest of the world.  He also knew they would prove most helpful in snaring this particular prey.  “Very well, but don’t freak out when you see them.”  With one long fingered hand, he reached up and pulled away the white framed lenses, long blond lashes sweeping up as he tilted his head and looked Crocodile dead in the eye.  
  
The newest Lord felt like he’d had all the breath knocked out of him by simply meeting the man’s eyes.  Dear god, how could anyone have eyes such as that?  The sclera, the ‘white’ of the eye, was a deep orange, and showed no signs of ink or dye to turn it such a color, and while the pupil was the typical black, his iris was the purest color of blue Crocodile had ever seen in his life.  They were bluer than the sky, bluer than all the oceans, and yet somehow deeper than ink pools while still being such vivid, unbelievable _blue_.  They entranced him.  They amazed him.  And he realized too late that he was falling- _had fallen_ under their spell.  He no longer felt the need to resist the man before him, couldn’t even consider walking away now.  And it was his own fault- he’d been the one to demand to see them.  Don had only done as asked.  Reaching down, he cradled the strong face that held those spectacular eyes and drew him up for another kiss.  
  
Simply, Don was _ecstatic_.  He’d known his eyes would help sway the other, if only by peaking his curiosity, but he hadn’t expected Crocodile to become enamored of them so quickly, if at all.  But fuck, he wasn’t complaining!  He had a willing participant now instead of just someone trying to resist his advances, had his partner actively returning those advances- oh, this was so, _so_ much better!  He wanted to dance for joy, but that would call for interrupting this kiss, so he decided to do it later.  Yes, later…when he wasn’t busily learning every nook, cranny, and tooth in his little Croc’s mouth.  And he had some _sharp_ canines.  
  
The smaller man found himself pawing at Don’s clothes- he still had on his shirt, his belt, his pants, his boots, and probably his undergarments (presuming he wore any).  He, on the other hand, had lost his boots at the door, was naked to the waist, and found himself irritated at the uneven score.  “These, off,” he demanded in a low growl, tugging at the other man’s clothes with his hand.  
  
Don’s grin widened as his eyes fell half-lidded.  “Yes sir,” he purred, standing and stripping.  For such a large man, he was remarkably quick, and in less than thirty seconds stood before Crocodile in all his naked glory.  
  
Crocodile’s mouth went dry.  It wasn’t bad enough that the man was ten feet tall, he had to be _proportional_ too?!  That piece of equipment had to be at _least_ a foot and a half long!  Dear god, how could anyone handle that much?  He went pale when another thought occurred to him- as Don was clearly leading this encounter…did that mean he expected Crocodile to find a way to handle all that?!  
  
Don, used to that reaction to his naked self by now, once more knelt between the other’s legs.  “Hey, hey, shhhh, it’s alright,” he soothed softly, running one hand through the lavender- or was it black? It kept switching on him- hair to calm him.  “I’m not going to make you do anything.  You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”  He was relieved that some color came back into Crocodile’s face, even if it was mostly a blush in his cheeks.  
  
“I am not going to run away like a frightened rabbit just because I have seen how large your penis is,” Crocodile snapped, fighting the urge to snarl and revert to vulgar language.  He was no coward!  He had made the choice to continue, and like hell was he going to back out over a little – he glanced back at it – or even a rather big dilemma.  “I just…how will it fit?”  
  
Don purred at his playmate’s willingness to continue.  “With a lot of stretching and careful preparation.  And next time, you can top me.”  
  
Crocodile was still stuttering over that- _next time?!_ \- when Doflamingo pushed his knees further apart and pulled him down, until he was on his elbows, feet planted on the floor and ass right at the edge of the couch.  Then he reached up and his hand and most of his arm disappeared into his feathered coat, coming out with…what looked like false phalluses, as well as a tube of lubrication.  “…You keep sexual aids in your coat?”  
  
“It’s useful for storing all sorts of things,” he replied distractedly, licking his lips as his blue-on-orange eyes took in the bulge straining at the front of Crocodile’s fine pants.  It was quite a fine bulge if he did say so himself…he could hardly wait to taste it.  Putting the toys and lube aside for the moment, he worked on getting those amazing pants down his hips, followed soon by the silk boxers which joined the pants over the arm of the couch.  
  
Crocodile tried and failed to hide his brilliant blush.  Doflamingo was looking at him like he was edible, like he was prey.  It unnerved him.  He was supposed to be the predator- but he could not deny that steady orange gaze.  It never wavered from him, never shied, and that made him shudder under that stare.  In fact, it made him feel…strangely pleased.  The puppeteer’s obvious fascination made him feel attractive, even powerful.  He’d ensnared this man, both younger and more powerful than him, enough to have him willing to dance attendance on him and submit to his whims.  Well, to an extent anyway.  It felt… _addictive_.  
  
Finished memorizing as much of the tanned, muscled flesh with his eyes as he thought he could for the moment, Don leaned forward and kissed Crocodile gently.  Coaxingly.  He wanted to keep the older man happy, so he wouldn’t back off in the middle of things (something he’d had happen more than once before) and making sure he continue to feel in control would only help that.  He felt that dangerous hook latch around his upper arm, and mused that he should really get a bigger one for the other Shichibukai if he was up for keeping this relationship going.  He sort of wanted to know how it would feel cradling his neck, sharp point on one side that could end his life in a split second if Crocodile was so inclined, but this one was too small, even though his neck wasn’t particularly thick.  It was a damn shame, really.  
  
Regardless, that would be only applicable if Crocodile was willing to do this again, and he had to coax him into seeing this to its end first before that could ever possibly happen.  So Don got to work- using one big hand, he slid it down Crocodile’s hip and around his butt, under his leg, and lifted that leg over his shoulder to give him better access to the fine length that jutted, hard and dripping and slightly red, from the space between his thighs.  Crocodile made a small, startled noise, but Don ignored it since it wasn’t a protest and his tongue darted out to caress just the tip, a single, pointed lick that let him taste the other man.  
  
Crocodile’s toes curled and he fought not to grab that short blond hair and force that wide mouth onto his cock entirely.  This- this- this _cocktease_ of a man was going to get choked by his cock if he didn’t hurry it the fuck up!  That bullshit wasn’t fair and he was a Pirate Lord now, he wasn’t going to tolerate that, not even from another pirate lord!  Then again, with this particular male, who the fuck knew…maybe that was exactly what he wanted.  In that case, Crocodile wasn’t going to give him the privilege of watching him fall apart.  Rigidly, he forced his hands to remain on the couch beside his hips, though they curled into tight fists, and he bit his lip and regulated his breathing, trying not to give the flamingo the noises he was looking for.  
  
Don wasn’t being a tease.  Well, not on purpose anyway.  He just wanted to know what Crocodile tasted like.  And it was… _fantastic_.  It had stunned him for a good fifteen seconds.  Licking his lips, he dived in with no warning, opening wide and swallowing Crocodile to the root, and purring as he felt him in his throat.  Crocodile cried out, a high, loud sound of pleasure and surprise.  Doflamingo grinned around his mouthful and started to bob.  The older man was about ten, maybe eleven inches long, and Don could feel him slip into his throat every time his nose hit blackish purple pubic hair, and he deliberately swallowed when the head of that throbbing dick was right at the back of his throat, giving it harsh squeezes that, judging by the noises Croc was making, felt very pleasurable.  Don was pleased to have even gotten this far.  
  
He hadn’t been prepared for that.  From one teasing lick to deepthroating him?  Fuck, he hadn’t expected it and couldn’t moderate his reaction, hips twitching and rolling, voice calling out noises he’d never heard, had never known he was capable of.  And the swallowing, oh, the _swallowing_ around his cockhead, that was just mind-blowing.  It would have alarmed him…if it hadn’t scattered his wits to the four winds and left him reeling, just enough of his mind left to not force him down and fuck his throat mercilessly.  Most people didn’t take kindly to that, and like hell was he going to jeopardize his chance of getting off.  Not that Doflamingo would ever leave him unsatisfied, that would be counterproductive to his mission of seduction, but Crocodile couldn’t think enough to arrive at this conclusion.  He whimpered for more.  
  
To say Don was surprised would be an understatement.  For Crocodile to make such an undignified sound, he had to be very, very far gone.  Just the thought made him drip and leak, and he swallowed again, throat muscles massaging the dick down his neck.  Crocodile’s hand found its way to his shoulder, perfectly manicured nails digging deep into his skin.  Don only grunted.  He had to be getting close.  Nothing else would cause him to behave in this completely uninhibited manner.  Personally, he didn’t mind bringing Croc to orgasm with just his mouth.  That just meant he did a good job.  If the job he did was good enough, he’d want to do this again.  That would mean that he might be up for more… adventurous playing next time.  If he was even up for it this time- most shied away from his toys.  They were unfamiliar, and few cared to become familiar with them, but for him they were a necessity.  He could properly stretch his partners no other way, and proper stretching was dearly needed, considering his size.  
  
Crocodile began to twist and writhe where he sat, whimpers and pleading whines leaving him in a continuous stream as his hook sank into the couch and his hand pressed to the back of Don’s neck, encouraging him to keep him deep within that furnace.  He was getting so close he could taste it, so close little spots were dancing in front of his eyes, so close _he couldn’t remember his name or what he was doing_.  Other than getting an expert cock sucking that made his head spin.  He stroked his fingers along the soft hair at the nape of Don’s neck, hips giving a little roll that the other man managed to handle perfectly, somehow, without ever letting up on the pleasure.  
  
Don knew if he drew this out much longer Crocodile would skin him when he got his mind and wits back, so he hurried it up, taking him down as far as he could go and swallowing repeatedly, hand massaging his tightly drawn up testicles.  Crocodile’s head slammed back and he _roared_ , cock jumping and twitching as it spurted thick and hot, and Don swallowed it down, again and again, milking his cock for all it would give up.  When he had it all he sat back on his heels and let the soft organ slip from his mouth, licking his lips to savor the remaining flavor.  Then, unable to help it, his hand snaked down to attend to his own throbbing dick, pulling and massaging to try and relieve the pressure.  
  
Crocodile came back to himself completely relaxed, his body so light it was almost floating, and the first thing he was aware of was that there was hot breath on his very sensitive cock and there was a peculiar noise.  It almost sounded like...it took him a moment to realize it, but he soon took in the information coming in from his eyes and ears and assembled it into a blond head in his lap and both heat and noise was coming from it.  Doflamingo was resting his head on his thigh as he stroked himself hard and fast, panting into Crocodile’s crotch, eyes closed and hands moving rapidly.   It was almost without thought that he pulled the other man up using his hook under his arm and added his own hand to both of his.  
  
Crocodile’s hand joining his made Don whimper and moan, toes curling.  His body was so hot, and his cock was begging for his long-denied release, and Crocodile added just what he needed to bring him over the edge, howling and thrusting, getting his couch and floor all dirty as his forehead and cheek was nuzzled into Croc’s chest.  His hips continued to twitch throughout his orgasm, and when it was done he found himself gasping for air and only getting the smell of sex and Crocodile deeper into his lungs, bringing his flagging erection back to full mast.  It just wasn’t _fair,_ the effect this man had on him!  
  
Crocodile bit his lip, feeling Don’s dick hardening again in his grip even though he’d just come.  But to his surprise, Doflamingo removed his hand and sighed softly, raising his head and sitting back on his knees, heels supporting his butt.  He was hard, wasn’t he?  What was he- oh, he probably wanted to get to the sex now.  But then he picked up the toys that lay forgotten on the cushions next to him and one by one tossed them into his feathered coat (where, oddly enough, they disappeared as though thrown into a pool of water…how the hell that worked, he couldn’t fathom) followed by the lube.  With his size, the man couldn’t possibly be thinking of taking him dry and without stretching…dear god, unless he was really feeling sadistic…?  
  
He suddenly found his lax body being picked up in strong, warm arms, and he didn’t even have time to enjoy the feeling of being carried before he was being settled on top of the massive bed.  The pink feathery blanket felt wonderful on his skin, but he couldn’t enjoy it.  His stomach twisted and he broke out in a cold sweat.  Bed meant sex, and there was no lube, and oh god he wasn’t ever going to walk right again!!  His eyes started looking for escape routes- he couldn’t help it.  For the first time since Don had lured him, or rather coerced him, onto this ship, he was feeling truly afraid.  Eighteen inches.  A foot and a half of hard, throbbing flesh, invading him…while that thought made him hot and achy inside, it also terrified him.  Without lube, he’d bleed for a month.  Without proper stretching, that could puncture a hole in his intestine!  
  
Don didn’t fail to notice how he was starting to get fidgety again, and how his eyes darted around like a frightened animal’s.  He wasn’t sure why…until he looked down.  His dick speared the air before him like an actual weapon, red and still sticky, and he couldn’t help but figure that if he was in Crocodile’s position he might be scared out of his mind too.  It looked even more intimidating than usual (if that was possible) with the veins bulging out and his foreskin pulled back from his earlier movements.  Deciding to try and put Crocodile more at ease, he reached for his coat.  
  
The younger Shichibukai relaxed as he saw Doflamingo go back to the pink coat.  He must have decided to use lube after all.  Perhaps the toys as well.  Fuck knew he wasn’t going to complain, since it would keep his ass from getting shredded raw.  Though he was a bit puzzled.  Why did Doflamingo toss them into his coat just to retrieve them moments later?  Was he really that flighty?  Was his attention span _that_ short?  No, it couldn’t be…they’d been at this a good hour and Don had never deviated from the goal of fucking him…  
  
Finding what he wanted hidden among the feathers only after pawing aside various lube bottles (even a few flavored ones- he’d forgotten he had those) and at least two butt plugs and a dildo, he withdrew it and grinned a little.  Shorts!  Big shorts that had gotten rather stretched out during some…fun activity… and even when washed and dried had never returned to the original snug state.  It would be loose enough not to bother his raging boner- which he was dedicatedly ignoring.  Pulling them on (and wincing at when they brushed against the too-sensitive skin of his cock) he then joined Crocodile on the bed, moving gingerly to not brush the damn thing between his legs that he was not thinking about with his thighs.  It would be agony.  
  
Crocodile was downright stumped.  Shorts?  What the fuck?  Unless he wanted to fuck him while wearing them, though that seemed a little pointless.  Then again, this particular Shichibukai was rather kinky…but still, why shorts?  And there was still no lube and Don was getting on the bed, why was there no lube?!  His heart was going into overdrive as fear gripped him again and he could feel his edges blurring into sand.  Was this what his enemies felt as his sandstorm bore down on them and they knew certain death, a very painful one, was coming?  Fuck, he’d never use that attack again unless it was an emergency, even for an enemy terror like this was cruel to inflict directly before death.  He decided to get a poisoned hook for quick kills the enemy wouldn’t see coming.  That would be a kinder fate, much kinder.  But of course, that would require him not _bleeding to death_ after getting impaled by that- that _monster_ there.  
  
Don wasn’t sure what was freaking Croc out so badly, but he knew it was certainly something.  Something major, since he could see his pulse pounding in his neck and he wasn’t sucking his cock to scatter his wits this time, so it had to be big to get such a reaction from such a dignified man.  And he was still giving off those “oh-my-fucking-god-I’m-going-to-die-and-it-will-hurt” vibes like a cornered, frightened animal.    Since covering up didn’t seem to reassure him, he lay down next to him and stroked his hair, like he had on the way to his ship when he was still using his…unusual charm to overwhelm Crocodile’s aloof defenses.  It only made him tense up more.  
  
“Wha- what are you…doing?”  He cleared his throat, trying his best to pretend that he had not just stuttered.  He was Crocodile.  He was never afraid enough to stutter, nor flustered enough.  Never.  He was also shaking, but trying very hard not to show it.  He’d never live it down.  Well, Don would never hold it against him, but Crocodile didn’t know that.  
  
Doflamingo continued to pet his hair.  “I’m doing nothing.  I’m simply enjoying your company.  You happen to have very soft hair. “  
  
Crocodile scowled at him.  “Why?  Why are you petting me like a goddamn cat?!”  
  
Don raised an eyebrow.  “Because I want to.  Why?  You were expecting something else?”  
  
He bared his teeth.  “That is your only reasoning?”  
  
“I need a better reason?  That’s my only reason for this entire night.  I wanted to.  I find you intriguing.”  
  
Crocodile snarled incomprehensibly.  The only message it carried was pure fury.  
  
Doflamingo kissed his forehead.  “Calm down.  What were you expecting?”  
  
He paused.  He’d been expecting Don to continue.  To at least take care of that hot hard-on he could feel against his hip.  But he didn’t particularly want that, not at present.  How was he supposed to say that?  “I expected…more.”  
  
Don leaned over him and snickered, still petting his hair.  “You mean you _assumed_ I would push for more, didn’t you?  Come on.  I might be a couple of years younger than you, but I can read body language better than _that_.  You don’t want to continue, and I promised I wouldn’t push for anything you didn’t want.  Didn’t you believe me?”  
  
Croc was almost ashamed to admit he hadn’t.  Every other rule of the ‘game’ had been firmly abided by thus far- why hadn’t he expected the most important one would be?  Because it was sex.  And no criminal, no _pirate_ stopped in the middle of sex just because your partner decided to become a quivering mess of fear and bail out.  Except, apparently, for strange men in pink coats who decided to make seduction a game and even give the game rules.  He couldn’t tell if it was part of the game or some twisted sense of honor.  Everyone he’d ever known had confirmed Doflamingo was a complete bastard with no regard for human life, for the emotions of anyone other than himself…apparently that was wrong.  Very wrong.  He had morals, twisted as they were.  Strange as they might seem.  He…felt guilty that he hadn’t trusted his word.  
  
Don chuckled at the expression on the other warlord’s face.  It was an expression that was all too easy to read, especially for a man as perceptive as he was.  “I thought so.  I don’t say things I don’t mean, Crocodile…and never in a game with stakes as high as these.”  
  
The older man felt his lip curl against his will and he tried to prevent it.  It was such an undignified expression.  “Oh?  And what _stakes_ are those?”  
  
“Now, now, don’t go getting your tail in a knot,” the bigger man soothed, “the ‘stakes’ as it were, are your affections and your tolerance for me and my antics.”  
  
Crocodile just barely stopped the lip curl and exchanged it for raising an eyebrow.  “Oh?  That doesn’t sound like _you_ are risking much.”  
  
Don kissed that eyebrow, grinning when the newer Shichibukai started at the movement.  “Oh, I’m risking the chance of all further encounters with you.  After all, if I lose whatever affection and tolerance you might hold for me, this will never repeat, now will it?”  
  
He had to concede the point.  “Indeed.  I’m not certain I ever want a repeat of this at present, I confess.”  But he was lying.  There was a waver in his voice that he couldn’t quite hide.  Not repeat getting the best blowjob of his life?  Could he… _really…_ handle that never happening again in his lifetime?  If he was honest with himself -and he generally made a point to be honest with himself if no-one else- no.  No, he wasn’t okay with never feeling that pleasure again.  But fuck all his pride, he wasn’t going to admit that to the feathered freak currently making him feel like an idiot greenhorn who didn’t even know devil fruit users were anchors once they hit seawater.  
  
Don tilted his head and kissed his scar again, making the other man shiver from the unexpected touch there.  Well, it was a step up from the flinch he’d gotten the first time he did it.  “I hope I can change your opinion on that,” he said softly, hand petting his shoulder as he plastered his body along his side, wrapping both of his long legs around one of Crocodile’s.  “I would hate to have fucked it all up.”  
  
Crocodile jerked in surprise- during all this time, he hadn’t heard Donflamingo curse.  One would expect such an eccentric man to be using such vulgar terms left and right, but no- this was the first time.  And he was using it to drive home that he didn’t want to have his behavior be the factor that turned Crocodile off repeating the experience.  “Well…if I were courted more _properly_ into this position… I may be less averse to…perhaps…having a similar encounter of this…particular kind.  But it is a slim chance,” he was quick to add, not wanting the other man to think him a pushover.  
  
Don’s grin was quick to return to his face and he nuzzled into the older man’s shoulder.  “A slim chance is all I need, dear, dangerous Crocodile,” he purred.  “I’m quite the tenacious individual, you know.  As long as I know there _is_ a chance there, no matter how slim or small, I will continue and persist until I succeed.”  
  
Crocodile resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  What had the other man said at the beginning of this game?  That if he won, there would be more, and if he lost, he could keep trying, and either way he’d be dealing with his attentions for a very long time?  Yes, something along that line.  So really he was only reiterating what he’d already warned him of.  “I had already resigned myself to that, Mr. Doflamingo.”  He could practically _feel_ the other man’s feathers fluffing in irritation, even though he wasn’t wearing the coat anymore, and he fought the urge to smirk.  
  
“I told you, call me _Don_.”  
  
“I recall perfectly well what you’ve told me, Mr. Doflamingo.”  
  
“Auuugh!”  
  
This time Crocodile did smirk.  Perhaps these ‘encounters’ wouldn’t be…all _that_ irritating…particularly not if he could do this every time.  “Something wrong, Mr. Doflamingo?”  
  
“Stop it!”  
  
“Stop what, Mr. Doflamingo?”  
  
“That!  Stop calling me that!”  
  
“It _is_ your name, Mr. Doflamingo.”  
  
“I swear to god I’ll get it legally changed!  Stoppit!”  
  
Crocodile laughed, deep and from the bottom of his belly, and pulled the other man closer.  “But I _like_ your name, Mr. Doflamingo.”  
  
Don grumbled and buried his face in his shoulder.  _Fuck him_ if the man didn’t manage to make his last name sound sexy.  He was so, so fucked.  Seven ways from Sunday.  He _couldn’t say no_ when the man said his name like that!!  “Manipulative reptile.”  
  
“It’s called ‘turnabout is fair play,’ Mr. Doflamingo.”  
  
“Well turnabout can go fuck itself on a _steel pole_!”  
  
Only more laughter answered him.


End file.
